


Pudding

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the request of Sam/Cas/Dean, bottom Dean, punishment, topping from the bottom.  Dean is the bottom in a relationship with Cas and Sam. It's all very consensual (there are safewords), but unless someone safewords out, Dean does what he is told, bends over when he is told, etc. And there are punishments for not following the rules (spanking? orgasm denial? corner time?)</p><p>Everyone has been busy, so Sam and Cas have been letting things ride. And Dean starts getting a bit too big for his britches, bossing his tops around, manipulating to get what he wants. Once Sam and/or Cas realize what is going on, Dean's naughty bottom is in for a hell of a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely from **Dean's POV** , so the thoughts running through Dean's head are his, not my views on the situation and not how Sam or Castiel view Dean.
> 
> Alternate Links: [My LJ](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/12900.html) || [Original Prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78445.html?thread=28657773#t28657773)

Dean doesn't like being ignored. They rarely use it as a punishment because it's too much, and even a half hour of Dean being ignored, and knowing why he's being ignored, has Dean calling out yellow, his warning safeword.  
  
Dean's not high maintenance. He really isn't. He likes attention, knowing what he does is appreciated, and he gets a lot of confidence from being told he's done a good job after doing what he's been told to do. But he's not picky, he's doesn't push, and he doesn't constantly seek out ways to make Sam and Cas force him to toe the line.  
  
So this thing that's happening lately, well, he doesn't want to complain, but he's getting frustrated. There have been a few seriously fucked up hunts in the past few weeks. A lot of research was required on the last hunt, too. Time was wasted when they went at a poltergeist thinking it was a ghost and a simple salt and burn.  
  
Nobody got hurt beyond some bruises, and they were able to leave Mrs. Crane and her dog safe and happy, though the woman would be replacing some broken dishes, and that stain in the living room rug probably wouldn't be coming out.  
  
When they made it back to the motel, Dean was sure they'd be able to get a bit of a break. He was sure as hell not going to suggest it, but surely Sam would say they needed a break.  
  
Instead Sam sat himself down at the little kitchenette's table and chairs, opened his laptop, and checked for local hunts.  
  
“Dude!” Sam snapped when Dean “accidentally” smacked the back of Sam's head with his duffel as he was bringing the bags in.  
  
“I knew you were tall, Sammy, but is your head actually getting bigger too?” Dean asked, a sly grin on his face.  
  
Sure, he was pushing it. Sam didn't forbid the brotherly banter. All of them enjoyed teasing each other. It worked for them. But there were limits, and Dean figured that last comment would at least get his ass warmed a bit with a well-placed smack from Sam.  
  
“We've got some cattle mutilations about 300 miles from here,” Sam replied.  
  
Dean's grin fell into a frown. Cattle mutilations. Well, fine. They'd been busy lately, tired, not really having much time to play, but maybe Sam was just finding their next destination, then they could all crash.  
  
“Shower, Dean,” Castiel said as he came out of the bathroom, freshly showered himself. Cas had slowly lost a good amount of his grace, and he'd discovered how awesome showers felt. He'd also recently found out that jumping into bed naked after a shower on a cold night was one of the best things ever.  
  
“Don't feel like one,” Dean lied. He totally wanted one, but he wanted a reaction out of one of his doms even more.  
  
Cas didn't reply as he turned down the blanket and sheets on the bed and climbed in.  
  
“I'll be there in a minute,” Sam said absentmindedly as he kept reading. “Go ahead and go to bed, Dean.”  
  
Dean growled, but he did as he was told. As he settled on the king-sized bed, he grimaced as he remembered why he had wanted to shower. He felt gritty. He was too stubborn and disgruntled to shower now, though.  
  
\- - -  
  
“Not now,” Cas mumbled, removing Dean's hand from his crotch.  
  
Dean knew he would be in trouble now. They were in a diner and Dean was feeling Cas up. Castiel had insisted long ago that, while PDAs were acceptable, there would be no scarring innocent children for life with anything more than hand holding, hugs, and chaste kisses.

Dean grinned a little as he took a bite of his bacon. He didn't necessarily like getting punished, but he wanted attention, damn it. To ensure Sam would also be in on it, he pulled his straw out of his soda and flicked it at his brother.  
  
“Knock it off, man,” Sam said halfheartedly as he flipped the newspaper over.  
  
Dean felt a little bad that he was pushing. Sam hadn't slept well the last two nights after being thrown into a fence during the cattle mutilation hunt. The idea of zombie farmers still made Dean chuckle when he thought about it. Sam had a bruise across his lower back, and though he'd tried different sleeping positions, nothing he'd done had allowed him to get a good night's sleep.  
  
Cas' hand wrapped around the back of Dean's neck, drew him closer to Cas. “If you're that bored, you get laundry duty this week,” Cas said, lips brushing Dean's ear.  
  
Dean shivered at the contact, but as soon as Cas let go of him, Dean frowned. Laundry duty wasn't what he was going for. He'd have to step up his game.  
  
\- - -  
  
It was a dick move, but Dean was getting sick of this. So when Sam sent him out to get dinner for the three of them, he purposely ordered extra mayo on Sam's burger and nothing but mustard on Cas' burger. He also “forgot” to get them fries. And he may have gotten Cas Dr. Pepper instead of root beer.  
  
“Thanks for getting the food, baby,” Cas said with a tired smile as he drew Dean in for a kiss.  
  
Dean regretted the drink mix-up immediately in the face of Cas' gratitude, but he was still confident with his condiment choices.  
  
“Come over here. I want to feed you,” Cas said, that small smile tugging his lips still.  
  
Cas sat down at the table as Dean set the food out. Sam came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and his stomach growling just as Dean kneeled at Cas' side, waiting patiently for his food.  
  
“Thanks, Dean,” Sam said, sounding just as tired as Cas.  
  
Dean was tired, though he didn't mind kneeling if it meant Cas fed him by hand. The first time they'd done this, Dean had gotten upset. He'd assumed Cas was trying to humiliate him, treat him like a thing instead of his sub.  
  
The surprise on Castiel's face had Dean shutting his cake hole pretty quickly, and after Cas explained that treasured subs and consorts had been fed like this as a sign of affection and a way of making things much more intimate, well, Dean felt like an ass. He quickly warmed up to the idea.  
  
“Ugh, they put tons of mayo on my burger,” Sam grumbled, though instead of looking to Dean, he just scooped the excess off his burger and onto the wrapper, then started eating his burger. “Did you get fries?”  
  
“Oh, I must've forgotten,” Dean lied.  
  
“That's okay. I'm so tired I don't know if I could've stayed awake through fries,” Sam said with a chuckle.  
  
Cas opened up Dean's wrapped burger and broke off a chunk to feed to Dean. Dean chewed his food while resting his forehead on Cas' knee. He closed his eyes as Cas started running the fingers of his left hand through Dean's hair.  
  
“Let's not get food from that restaurant again,” Cas said after he bit into his burger. Dean could practically hear the frown, and he pictured Cas' eyebrows pulling together as he spoke. “There's a large amount of mustard on my hamburger and nothing else.”  
  
Dean missed Castiel's fingers in his hair as Cas started scraping the mustard off of his burger, though he hid a grin against Cas' knee.  
  
“And this soda tastes horrible!” Cas said, surprise and disgust evident in his tone of voice.  
  
“Let me try it,” Sam offered, and Dean heard Sam taking a sip through the straw. “That's Dr. Pepper. Switch with me. I don't mind.”  
  
Dean frowned as he heard the two men trading their drinks.

“I find it hard to believe this restaurant is still in business if they get so many orders wrong,” Cas grumbled.  
  
Dean's stomach clenched a bit. This had to be it. And though he'd been the one that got himself here, he was still not looking forward to the actual punishment. They'd surely put it all together now.  
  
But once the punishment was over, it wouldn't be hard for him to admit that he needed more time with his two favorite people in the world. Sure, he could just come out and tell them he needed attention, but the thought of doing that just went against his grain, even made him feel panicky inside.  
  
Instead of Sam and Castiel calling Dean on the whole food situation, they continued eating, Cas giving Dean pieces of his hamburger until they were all done. Soon after, they all snuggled up in bed, though Dean would never admit to anyone that it was snuggling.  
  
Dean had a hard time falling asleep. He was very tired, but he was upset enough that he stayed awake, too buzzed to drift off.  
  
He loved Sam and Cas more than anything else, granted his car was a very close second to them. Cas and Sam filled a need, a hole inside Dean that nothing else had ever filled. And the first time Castiel had forced him to his knees, insisting that he knew what Dean needed, and what Dean needed wasn't a bad thing, that it wasn't something to be ashamed of, Dean fell the rest of the way in love with Castiel.  
  
Sam had always had a place in Dean's heart, but it wasn't until Cas shared what he knew of Dean's needs that Dean realized just how much his brother loved him back. Sam hadn't flinched, hadn't pitied him, and hadn't brushed it off either. While Sam hadn't been an expert on the matter, he wasn't completely inexperienced either, which was a thrill for Dean.  
  
Castiel, Dean remembered with a small smile, had surprised him. Sure, he knew the angel had been around a long time, had observed humans, and even knew everything there was to know about Dean inside and out. But what Dean hadn't expected was Cas' unquestionable acceptance of what Dean needed, and even more so, Cas' ability to thoroughly dominate him.  
  
Dean knew an angel of the lord wouldn't be a pussy, but he hadn't expected this either. Castiel hadn't had actual experience in anything sexual, though he wasn't naive, and he knew his own strength when it came to dealing with humans.  
  
Dean watched Cas sleep, his heart feeling as if it was swelling inside him as he thought of how much he loved Cas, how much he loved Sam.  
  
He knew they'd been busy lately, that all of them needed time off, and he also knew that the work they were doing was important. He didn't want to stop. Saving people was something he'd do until he was no longer able to. And the fact that the two most important people in his life cared enough to do the same thing, well, it made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.  
  
\- - -  
  
“Your turn, princess,” Dean said as he tossed a dirty shirt at Sam.  
  
“Didn't Cas say you were doing laundry this week?” Sam asked as he pulled the smelly shirt off his face.  
  
“That was last week,” Dean replied as he tossed his dirty jeans at his brother's head.  
  
This time Sam caught the clothes before they blanketed his head. “Fine, I'll be back in a few hours. I'll bring back something to eat,” Sam said as he shoved Dean's clothes into a sack, and then hefted the sack of laundry over his shoulder.  
  
Dean grinned after Sam left the room. Maybe this wasn't so bad. It wasn't like he wasn't getting any sex at all, so he couldn't exactly complain. Just the night before he'd blown Sam while Cas fucked him from behind.  
  
Maybe he could use this. Dean wasn't exactly giddy about doing everything Sam and Cas told him to do. It wasn't torture, but after a rough hunt, it wasn't relaxing to get the laundry done.

Cas walked into the motel room not long after Sam left. He was carrying a stack of files, most likely filled with copies from a few pertinent books at the library, where he'd been for the last five hours.  
  
“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said with a tired smile as he walked over to Dean and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean said as he grabbed the remote and threw himself down onto the bed.  
  
“Leave the TV off for now,” Cas said as he sat down at the table. “I've got the rest of these papers to go through, and it would be nice to have it a little quiet in here.”  
  
Well, it had worked with Sam, so why not go for it? “There's a movie on I really wanted to see. You do research all the time with the TV on, right?” Dean asked.  
  
Castiel looked as if he was about to argue or perhaps give Dean a more direct order, but then he deflated. “Okay, watch your movie, but keep the volume down a bit.”  
  
As Cas turned to start going through his files, Dean grinned so widely he hoped Cas wouldn't turn around again. This was going to be so cool.  
  
\- - -  
  
Two days and three dead vampires later the guys were walking in the door of the motel room after eating at a local diner.  
  
“Over the table, Dean,” Sam grunted, gently pushing Dean toward said table. “I've been distracted all day by that rip in your jeans just below your ass, and now I just want to fuck you.”  
  
Dean suppressed a shiver. He actually loved when Sam and Cas ordered him around when it came to their sex life, and he loved sex, so he really shouldn't be fighting this, but he'd already been getting his way so much lately that he just couldn't resist trying again.  
  
Dean spun around, then leaned against the table. “I'd rather get a blowjob while Cas watches from the bed,” he said with a sly grin. He heard Cas moan from the other side of the room, so obviously Dean's plans sounded good to Cas.  
  
Sam seemed mildly shocked, but recovered quickly. “I suppose that can be arranged,” Sam said as he practically stalked toward Dean. “You want your little brother on his knees for you?” Sam asked as he lowered himself to his knees.  
  
Dean flat out shivered at that. “Um, yeah, that's...,” Dean started, but the rest of what he was going to say was snuffed out by a yelp as his brother nearly ripped his jeans open and swallowed him down so fast that Dean hadn't even had a chance to get fully hard yet.  
  
Dean could hear Cas pulling his own clothing off, tossing them, then flopping down on the bed, most likely in the perfect position to watch the show.  
  
Dean was too busy enjoying a very enthusiastic blowjob to wonder or even care about the fact that he'd ordered his brother to his knees and Sam had done it with almost no hesitation.  
  
Sam was doing everything to Dean that Dean loved, even tonguing his slit every time Sam pulled off. Dean came so fast that he was almost disappointed, but he chuckled when he heard Cas coming so hard that he hit his head on the headboard and groaned his way through a shaking orgasm.  
  
When Dean looked down at Sam, his cock twitched at the sight of Sam tugging furiously on his own dick while licking a few stray smears of Dean's jizz off his own lips.  
  
Sam came hard, grunting loudly and hips jerking, then rested his forehead on Dean's knee. Sam stood up when he regained use of his legs, pulling Dean along with him. They shed their clothes on the way to the bed and piled in with Cas.  
  
Dean decided he could get used to being the boss.  
  
\- - -  
  
Dean was thrilled. After the last hunt, Sam had declared they needed a break, and he'd also surprised Dean by renting a cabin for two weeks. It couldn't really be called roughing it because the cabin was beautiful, well-built with modern amenities, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a full-sized kitchen, dining area, and a living room with lots of very comfortable furniture.

The master bedroom was bigger than most motel rooms they'd stayed in over the years, and Dean grinned as he folded their clothes on the California king-sized bed in the master bedroom.  
  
The blankets and sheets looked so comfortable that Dean was considering leaving the folding until later and diving into bed right then. He was in his sleep pants and a t-shirt after having showered in a ridiculously large and awesome shower enclosure with more shower heads than he'd ever seen before.  
  
“Dean, come over here, please,” Castiel said in a tone that said he wasn't too happy about something.  
  
It startled Dean a little as he didn't know Castiel had been in the bedroom. Dean turned around, a pair of freshly-washed socks still in his hands. “What's up, Cas?”  
  
“Now,” Cas said, pointing to the floor in front of him.  
  
Dean tossed the socks onto the bed and walked obediently over to where Castiel indicated he should stand. As he looked expectantly at Cas, Dean felt Sam's arms slide around him from behind.  
  
“Someone's been naughty,” Sam whispered in Dean's right ear.  
  
Dean shivered and melted ever so slightly in his brother's embrace. It felt so good that it took Dean a few moments to remember and take note of what Sam had said. He immediately straightened up, his mouth opening a bit, ready to make a case for himself.  
  
“No,” Cas said with a shake of his head. “You wanted attention, and now you've got attention, so don't try to talk your way out of it.”  
  
Dean felt Sam's hands slide lower and shove his sleep pants off his hips until they pooled at his feet. Dean let out a moan as Cas reached out and grabbed Dean's dick.  
  
“We know you're not stupid, dude,” Sam growled in his ear, then bit Dean's lobe.  
  
Dean gasped at the dual sensations, leaning his head back onto Sam's shoulder as Cas started slowly jacking him. There wasn't enough pressure or speed to get him off, but it made him rock hard within a short amount of time.  
  
“Did you really think we wouldn't see what you were doing?” Castiel said in a deep rumble. Cas squeezed Dean's dick, making him hiss.  
  
“I didn't –,” Dean started.  
  
“Lying is really not a good idea right now,” Sam growled, and Dean yelped as Sam smacked his right asscheek, leaving a heavy sting behind.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Dean said.  
  
“What did Sam just tell you about lying?” Cas asked, taking another step closer to Dean, now close enough that Dean could feel Cas' breath as he spoke.  
  
“You wanted this,” Sam said. “You've been misbehaving for weeks now. Did you think we'd just let that go?”  
  
Castiel pinched Dean's right nipple, forcing a grunt out of Dean. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto Sam's shoulder.  
  
“You pushed,” Cas nearly whispered, trailing his fingers over the recently-abused nipple through Dean's shirt. “We allowed your behavior over the last few weeks because we'd had a rough session where you felt the need to safeword. We wanted to give you some breathing room. But as Sam and I discussed last night while you were in the shower, that was a mistake.”  
  
“We know you better than that, Dean,” Sam said, remorse pouring out of him. “I'm sorry we handled it the way we did.”  
  
Dean felt guilty as the words sank in. He lifted his head and looked Castiel in the eye. He saw concern there along with a bit of regret, but he also saw determination. He loved these two men more than they'd ever know.  
  
“However,” Cas said, a dramatic pause as he raised an eyebrow, “that does not mean you're excused for your actions over the past few weeks.”  
  
“I know I should have said something instead of...,” Dean started, but trailed off when he couldn't think of exactly how he wanted to word it.  
  
“Manipulating us?” Sam asked.

Dean's jaw dropped. Manipulation sounded so bad, such a harsh word to describe what he'd done. But it was true. He'd wanted attention, and instead of asking for it or working harder to initiate time together, he'd pushed harder and harder. And when it had worked to his advantage, he'd taken things even further.  
  
Dean's mouth slowly closed. He had no defense. “I'm sorry,” Dean whispered.  
  
“Now that apology I'll believe was sincere,” Sam commented. “But we're going to take care of that. You went about it the wrong way, and we're going to give you a chance to knock it off. We forgive you for what you did because we both love you very much.”  
  
Dean shivered against Sam. Cas gave him a small smile. “We've got a lot planned for you, sweetheart.”  
  
Dean internally grumbled at the term of endearment, but he knew better than to say anything about it. Castiel and Sam knew how to push his buttons, but it was extremely rare that either one of them ever pushed his buttons too hard or hit the wrong buttons.  
  
Sam took a step back. “Shirt off,” Sam commanded.  
  
Dean obeyed, then watched hungrily as Sam stripped off his own shirt. Sam left his jeans on, but that's all he was wearing. Dean hadn't paid attention to what Castiel had been wearing, but now that he was completely undressed himself, it made his dick even harder to see that Cas was in a soft gray Henley and a well-worn pair of dark jeans.  
  
Dean realized a long time ago that being completely undressed while his doms were wearing any sort of clothing was something that turned Dean on hard and fast. The power balance felt more obvious, and Dean loved the feel of their clothes on his skin; sometimes scraping against sensitive skin, other times soft and gentle, leaving chills in their wake.  
  
Sam walked over to the bed, grabbed the basket of clothes, then set it in the corner of the room. “Get on the bed, on your back, legs spread, arms up and spread,” Sam ordered without looking to see if Dean was obeying him.  
  
Dean did as he was told. Sam didn't need to keep an eye on him. Dean would do almost anything he asked right now. Dean got comfortable, assuming he'd be on the bed a while as his doms had their way with him. He couldn't help the small grin tugging at his lips as his doms grabbed the items they'd chosen out of the dresser.  
  
Sam and Cas had planned ahead. They always did. Dean was more the type to play things by ear, but Sam and Castiel shared a love of planning, talking things out. That didn't mean Dean was never surprised by what they did. Hell, no. These two men had the ability to keep Dean on his toes with all the things they came up with.  
  
Sam and Cas worked in tandem, securing Dean's wrists in leather cuffs with soft material on the inside surface so Dean could struggle without damaging his skin. They attached the cuffs to the top corners of the wrought iron bed.  
  
Dean tested his range of movement with the cuffs, not because he was checking up on Sam and Castiel, but instead because he enjoyed the feeling of being bound for his doms. No one else had ever had the pleasure of tying up a willing Dean Winchester.  
  
The two men each set something small on the end of the bed, but Dean didn't bother trying to see what the items were. They didn't use a lot of toys, didn't have the space in the trunk of the car, but both Sam and Cas were always totally prepared when it came to lube, so Dean assumed there were now two tubes of lube on the end of the bed.  
  
Dean groaned when Sam and Cas climbed onto the bed and each man straddled one of Dean's legs, Cas on Dean's right leg, Sam on Dean's left.  
  
“What's your safeword?” Cas asked, looking Dean in the eye and making sure he had Dean's full attention.

“Yellow for warning, pudding for stop,” Dean replied, his dick twitching in anticipation. Castiel always asked him to repeat his safewords. It was ritual that induced a conditioned response.  
  
“Good boy,” Castiel said, his voice even more gravely with arousal.  
  
Cas trailed his index finger up and down the underside of Dean's cock, which was hard enough that it was up against his stomach. Dean's breath hitched, and he couldn't help but push up with his hips, hoping to get a little more friction on his dick.  
  
“When you got dinner for us that one night and the orders were all messed up, was that the first time you were trying to get a rise out of us?” Sam asked as he reached up and started gently rubbing the pad of his right index finger over Dean's left nipple.  
  
Dean winced. He got both a thrill of excitement and a twinge of guilt over the fact his doms knew him well enough to see when he was doing something like this. “No,” he replied.  
  
Sam huffed out a laugh. “You were right, Cas,” Sam said as he glanced at Castiel. “So,” Sam said, a sly grin on his face, “when was the first time you purposely tried to get attention?” Sam's voice held no animosity.  
  
It was clear Sam wasn't completely happy with what Dean had done, but it wasn't the end of the world by any means. Dean relaxed a few muscles he hadn't realized were tense, only now realizing he'd held the tension since he'd started this whole thing weeks ago. Sam's fingers trailed up Dean's chest, then down again, making Dean squirm a little to get away from the sensation.  
  
Dean knew he had to answer. Sam and Cas didn't force him to constantly share his feelings or the thoughts running through his head, which Dean was very grateful for, but they did insist he truthfully tell them when they asked him direct questions.  
  
But he didn't want to answer. He stared up at the two of them with his jaw working soundlessly. His eyes and throat burned, and he wanted to just forget the hard part and get on to the fun part. He felt his erection dwindling, but was more concerned over the fact that if they pushed for the truth, he might end up crying. That emotion had come quickly and surprised him with its strength.  
  
“We're not mad at you, dude,” Sam said softly.  
  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He was weak. He had manipulated the two people who loved him most, the only two people in the world beside Bobby who loved him. He didn't deserve these men. They didn't deserve a pain-in-the-ass fuck-up.  
  
A resounding smack and a flare of pain on his right thigh forced his eyes open, and he looked up at Castiel with a grimace.  
  
“Don't get stuck in your head. I've seen more than enough of you to know that some misbehaving and manipulation would never make me give up on you,” Castiel said fiercely. “Sam said we're not mad, and I assure you we're not, but we'd like answers to our questions before we move on. Understood?”  
  
Dean let the words wash over him, let the expression on Cas' face soothe the ache in his chest, even if it did create a different sort of ache that made him feel as if he was exposed, split open for Castiel to do with what he wanted.  
  
Dean tried to say yes, but his throat caught, his mouth feeling dry. He swallowed and tried again, “Yeah.”  
  
“Good boy,” Sam said, then leaned down to kiss the side of Dean's mouth.  
  
Dean could feel his lips tremble. He wanted to shove Sam off, get away from the both of them before he lost the last bit of control he had over his emotions.  
  
“C'mon, dude. I want to know what all you did to us,” Sam said with a big, goofy grin.  
  
A laugh forced its way out of Dean, and instantly the pressure in his chest, the burning in his eyes and throat eased some. Sam always knew just what to say, just what to do and when to do it. He had probably seen how close Dean was to losing it.

That wasn't what this was about, and Dean knew it, but it was hard to keep from beating himself up over the things he did. This wasn't about completely breaking Dean. That was never their intention, but it took work to keep Dean out of his own head, and who better to do that than the two men who loved him and knew him inside and out.  
  
Dean looked up at Castiel, saw that he was smiling too. The last of the burn in Dean's eyes and throat went away.  
  
“At first I just did little things that I figured would just get on your nerves like sticking my foot out and tripping you, smacking you in the back of your head with the duffel bags, putting my socks in Sam's duffel,” Dean said with a grin.  
  
Sam chuckled. “I saw the socks, but I figured the tripping and duffel bag to the head was just you messing with me.”  
  
“It kind of was, but I –,” and Dean trailed off with a gasp as Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's dick and started gently tugging. He knew they'd expect him to continue despite the stimulation. “I, uhm, but I knew what I was doing. I knew you guys were tired from all the fucked up hunts we'd been on, so I probably wouldn't have done the things I did any other time we were that tired, but I –,” Dean squeaked as Sam tugged on his balls.  
  
“What else did you do?” Cas asked nonchalantly as he gathered some of the precome from the tip of Dean's cock with his thumb and started a too-soft swirling and rubbing motion over the entire head.  
  
Sam leaned down and started sucking on Dean's left nipple. Dean's back arched up off the bed and he yanked on the cuffs. “Oh, shit!” he gasped.  
  
“Answer me, please,” Castiel insisted, not missing a beat in the slow torture of Dean's dick.  
  
“Uhm, I, ah. Fuck! I can't think of what I did. Please, I –,” Dean begged as he squeezed his eyes shut and started to lose himself to the sensations. “Ow! Oh, fuck!” Dean yelped as Sam bit his nipple.  
  
Dean dug his heels into the bed, tried to force himself to concentrate. Dean knew Sam bit him because he hadn't answered Castiel's question. How the two of them worked so well in tandem was beyond Dean's comprehension. It was almost like they had a telepathic link.  
  
“Touching!” Dean gasped as he finally got his sex-sluggish brain to cooperate. “I felt Cas up while we were at a diner! I grabbed at his dick through his pants because I knew nobody could see, but it was just enough that it would get me in trouble.”  
  
Dean was panting hard, his belly trembling. He was hard enough, so turned on that if Cas would just use a little more pressure, if he'd just start actually jacking him, Dean would come right then and there. But it wasn't enough, and Dean growled out his frustration. They were going to kill him with sex one of these days.  
  
“When Cas didn't do anything, I flicked water at you, Sammy,” Dean said, his voice going breathy. Dean let out a dorky chuckle when he felt Sam huff out a laugh against his neck. “But all Cas did was give me laundry duty, the asshole,” Dean complained.  
  
“Speaking of which,” Cas said with evil glee as he continued his assault on the tip of Dean's dick with one hand and with his other hand reached between Dean's spread legs to run his fingers over Dean's hole.  
  
“Ah!” Dean yelped loudly, his whole body jerking. “Oh, please! I, c-can I please come? Please?” Dean begged as he tugged on the cuffs again. He let out a whine as Sam pinched his left nipple while still licking and nibbling on his right nipple.  
  
“No,” Cas said simply.  
  
Dean let out a half wail, half whine as he tried to keep control over his body. He knew that Cas wouldn't let him come. Castiel knew Dean's body too well for it to happen accidentally. But Sam and Cas could edge him for a long time, and if Dean didn't try to keep some control, this would get painful.

Dean worked at controlling his breathing. He could do this. He just had to think about his breathing and try not to thrust, try not to squirm because that only made him get more worked up.  
  
“You haven't been shaving,” Sam said, then flicked Dean's right nipple with his nail.  
  
The pain was a distraction, as was Sam's accusation. And as soon as he thought about shaving, he pictured Castiel and Sam spreading Dean out on the bed and gently shaving him, which was something all three men got a big kick out of, but didn't always have time to do. Dean's dick twitched hard, his hips bucked, and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
“Oh, fuck, I'm sorry!” Dean said with a nearly clenched jaw.  
  
The combined sensations had him fighting hard not to lose himself, and his entire body began trembling. Dean had leaked so much precome that Cas was able to use it as lube and started a painfully slow stroking of Dean's dick from root to tip. It felt so good that Dean could barely see.  
  
The teasing touch to his asshole, the gentle rubbing of Sam's thumb over Dean's right nipple, the little licks Sam was irritating Dean's left nipple with, and the fact he could feel both of his doms were hard even through their clothes was about enough to make him pass out.  
  
Then the words started tumbling from his mouth. “I'm, fuck, I, I'll do it! I will! I'll sh-shave again. I j-just, I, f-fuck! Please! And I'm sorry. I'm so f-fucking sorry! I wanted attention. I didn't want to say it, but I w-wanted attention. I'm so sorry I fucked with you guys! That, fuck, that was, oh, fuck!” Dean nearly screamed as he felt himself about to tip over the edge.  
  
Everything stopped. All the physical stimulation was gone, well-timed by Castiel and Sam as they sat back.  
  
“No! Fuck! No! Fucking, fuck!” Dean screamed as he thrust his hips up, trying to get any sort of friction, catching nothing but air. Not that he could thrust that much anyway with Sam and Castiel sitting on his legs. Dean let out a growling yell as he yanked on and shook the cuffs on his wrists.  
  
By the time he opened his eyes, he'd managed to just barely keep himself from screaming at his doms, demanding they finish him off, and then cussing them out for having done that to him in the first place, but just barely.  
  
Dean's chest was heaving, and he was taking in big gulps of air through his mouth. He looked at Castiel and Sam, who were sitting on Dean's legs watching him. Sam had a self-satisfied smirk on his lips, but Cas looked impressed, one eyebrow raised.  
  
They'd edged him before during play, but never this intensely. He'd never lost control so badly before that he'd screamed and flailed and nearly blacked out.  
  
“You guys are evil,” Dean croaked.  
  
“You'd forgotten your place,” Castiel replied. “Are you starting to remember your place yet?” Cas asked as he started running his fingers lightly over Dean's stomach and ribs.  
  
A giggle slipped from Dean's mouth before he could stop it. He hated being tickled, and Cas knew every spot on his body he was ticklish.  
  
“Yes! Yes, I remember. Don't. Please! Please don't make me –,” Dean begged, but then was cut off by a bark of laughter as Cas dug his fingers in a little at Dean's lower belly, a hand on either side of his very hard cock.  
  
Cas wiggled his fingers, and Dean clenched his teeth, hoping to keep his body under control. All his muscles tensed, his heels pushing into the bed, toes pointed out straight, but it didn't make a damn bit of difference when Sam reached behind himself to tickle Dean's left foot.  
  
“No!” Dean yelled through laughter. He pulled hard on the cuffs, tried to squirm away, couldn't help trying to squirm away even though there was no way he would make it.

When the tickle torture stopped, Dean looked up at Sam and Castiel. They both had smiles on their faces. Dean's body felt electrified. Like any touch no matter how hard or soft would feel intensified tenfold.  
  
“We've been talking about this,” Sam said as he gestured at Cas with a toss of his head. “We've come up with a way for you to let us know when you need something without having to say it.”  
  
Cas' head tilted as he watched Dean carefully. “We know it's hard for you to express your feelings verbally, that you don't like it, it's uncomfortable for you. We're not perfect. We're not going to know exactly what you need every time, though we try to anticipate your needs and wants.”  
  
“You guys don't have to –,” Dean started, but was cut off by a pinch to the inside of his right thigh. Castiel has never liked being interrupted. Dean decided to shut up.  
  
“Because it's uncomfortable for you, and the main reason we started all this in the first place was to relieve you of the need to express everything verbally, we've decided that it's unfair to expect you to say when you want or need something,” Castiel explained.  
  
“Okay,” Dean replied, liking the way this was going. Just because he avoided communicating his needs and wants, that didn't mean he never had needs or wants. If his doms had come up with a solution, he was all for it.  
  
Sam began gently massaging Dean's lower belly in a firm enough stroke so that it didn't tickle, but was soothing instead. Sam continued, “When you need or want something you're not getting or not getting enough of, you'll put the cuffs on without the restraints attached, then you'll present yourself to one or both of us in a submissive posture.”  
  
Dean felt a flare of anger and shame. He knew it must've shown on his face, but Sam and Cas just waited him out. Dean tried to calm himself, think before speaking. It was hard, but he knew this was important.  
  
His doms had talked about this, worked together on this for him. They didn't have to do this, which was part of the reason Dean was upset in the first place. But they loved him. This wasn't malicious or meant to humiliate him.  
  
Dean closed his eyes, took a cleansing breath, then opened his eyes again. There was fear rearing its ugly head now. What if he presented himself – went through the trouble of doing what they'd asked, putting himself out there like that – and they ignored him, or worse yet rejected him.  
  
Logically he knew it wouldn't happen. These two men had seen the best and the worst of him, Cas more so than Sam had seen the very worst parts, but they were still here.  
  
Emotionally, it was a different matter all together. Dean had put up with Sam and Cas too, knew their strengths and weaknesses and he still stayed, but that didn't mean much to Dean. He knew he'd never walk away from them. But it was hard to put that faith in anyone else. It wasn't fair to Sam or Cas, but Dean couldn't help it. He tried.  
  
“This isn't a demand,” Sam said softly. “It's a proposal because we know this is a sore subject and that right now this probably sounds just as bad as walking up to us and telling us everything you're thinking and feeling. The first few times you do it, it'll probably be really hard for you. That's okay. We'd like to try this, though.”  
  
“You can say no,” Cas continued. “You can either say no right now or you can come and tell us later that you've decided you don't want to do this, and there will be no bad consequences. On the other hand, you may agree to this now or think about it for a while and let us know you want to try it. But if you do agree to it and you change your mind, you must tell us you've changed your mind or there will be very bad consequences,” Castiel said with a look that told him Cas was deadly serious.

Dean knew he needed to say yes. A big part of him wanted to say no. A part of him was bucking this because a strong enough person would never need something like this. He should be able to be a good sub.  
  
He'd learned a long time ago that being submissive wasn't a sign of weakness. Hell, the first time he'd actively played a scene, even though it was extremely mild, he'd learned that a good submissive was anything but weak. He had no shame over the matter, and the look in his doms' eyes and their approval was totally worth anything they asked of him.  
  
Needing to beg for something by groveling on the floor instead of walking up to one of his doms and saying he needed something was an entirely different matter.  
  
Well, it wasn't exactly groveling. Now that he thought about it, neither Sam nor Cas had said anything other than he should present himself. They hadn't said he had to crawl, that he had to touch his nose to the floor. And just because the first thought that had popped into his head had been something along those lines, that didn't mean that's what he had to do, right?  
  
“What kind of submissive posture are we talking about here?” Dean asked.  
  
Sam and Cas never denied him answers to questions, and they always encouraged him to ask when he wasn't sure about something.  
  
“On your knees,” Cas explained. “Hands behind your back, but you needn't be at attention. Sitting back on your haunches would be acceptable.”  
  
“But make sure we see you,” Sam said as he raised an eyebrow. Sam knew him so well. “Don't plant your nose in a corner or something. This isn't meant to be a punishment, and if you don't come to your knees where we can see you right away, there's a good chance we won't see you right away.”  
  
Dean closed his eyes again. Sam said flat out this wouldn't be a punishment. They wanted to know what was going on in his head. Letting the two of them know something was up with him in the first place was a really good idea.  
  
Dean felt Sam shift on the bed. He opened his eyes to find his brother stretching out along Dean's left side, one leg still flung over Dean's left leg, but close enough now that he would feel Sam's breath if he spoke.  
  
He'd been watching Sam so closely and had been so stuck in thoughts of what this whole proposal meant that it surprised him when Castiel spoke because the man was now mirroring Sam's position on Dean's right side.  
  
“You don't have to tell us immediately what it is that's wrong or what it is you need when you go to your knees,” Castiel said softly. “I know that's difficult for you. As usual, you are to tell us if you have an injury that we need to avoid during play, but if you're not ready to tell us what you need or what is troubling you, we have no problem with you waiting until you're more comfortable and we're further into play.”  
  
Dean took another cleansing breath. There was no reason other than pride and fear to turn this offer down. “Okay. I'll do it. It's, yeah, I like the idea,” Dean said with a smile.  
  
“Good boy,” Sam said with a matching smile as he kissed Dean's temple.  
  
Dean moaned as he felt Sam's hand wrap around his cock, which had softened almost completely with all the conversation.  
  
“That's our good boy,” Cas praised as he leaned in to kiss Dean's lips.  
  
Castiel pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth immediately and Dean sucked on Cas' tongue. Sam must've put some lube on his hand, and he was jerking Dean off just the way Dean liked; perfect amount of pressure, perfect speed.  
  
Dean wanted to touch, but when he tried to move his right arm, he was reminded that there were cuffs holding him back. He let out a whine that was muffled by Cas' mouth.  
  
Dean was so distracted by frustration over not being able to touch that he yelped when Castiel reached between Dean's legs again and shoved a lubed finger inside of him.

Dean had been lying in this position long enough that he had a mild burn in all his muscles, but it added to the pleasure instead of detracting from it.  
  
Sam was sucking on his neck, and Dean knew Sam would leave a bruise that he'd wear for days. Sam loved marking Dean up, and though there were times Dean was a little embarrassed about it, the hungry looks Sam gave him whenever he saw them on his brother made the embarrassment worth it.  
  
Dean opened his eyes, not remembering when he'd closed them, and watched as Sam worked his way up Dean's neck and over his chin, sucking kisses until he reached Castiel's mouth, then moved up Castiel's face, licking his way over to Cas' ear, then biting on Cas' earlobe.  
  
Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth and the beautiful picture the two of them made as well as Castiel's reaction the bite made Dean's hips jerk up. Sam's hand moved a little faster on Dean's cock, and Dean was getting so close to coming again that he broke his kiss with Cas so he could start panting.  
  
“You want to come?” Castiel asked as Sam sucked a matching bruise on Cas' neck.  
  
“Yes! Please, I want to come! I-I, please!” Dean begged.  
  
Just as Dean was about to fall over the edge, Sam's hand stilled on his cock, then squeezed, forcing his orgasm away.  
  
“Fuck! No! No! Oh, fuck, please!” Dean wailed as he thrashed about. They were definitely going to kill him.  
  
Sam pulled away from Castiel's neck to grin at Dean. “Did you want to come?” Sam asked innocently.  
  
Dean growled. “Yes, I fucking wanted to come, you prick!” Dean said through clenched teeth.  
  
“You're not in a position to be speaking to Sam in that manner, sweetheart,” Castiel admonished.  
  
Dean let out a pitiful whine as Sam's hand caressed Dean's balls. Cas added a second finger to the one already fucking in and out of Dean's hole. He was keeping his fingers away from rubbing directly on Dean's prostate, but just the fingers fucking him were pushing him toward orgasm again.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean growled again. “I, please, I-I want to come! Please let me come!”  
  
“That's much better, little one,” Cas said as he nuzzled Dean's neck. “You can be a very good boy when you want to be. Such a good boy for us, aren't you, baby?”  
  
Dean was trying hard to thrust, but Sam and Castiel weren't letting him move much at all. It was a good thing Sam had insisted on padded cuffs or Dean's wrists would be bleeding by now.  
  
“You're trying to kill me because I fucked up, aren't you?” Dean accused, though there wasn't any heat behind the accusation. He knew he shouldn't have manipulated them.  
  
Sam's hand started slowly jacking him off, too softly, too slowly. Sam looked him in the eye and said, “You're ours. We can do whatever we want with you. This isn't punishment. We came up with the submissive position idea to keep this from happening again, but what we're doing right now, this isn't punishment.”  
  
“You'd forgotten your place, as I mentioned earlier,” Castiel said. “Apparently we haven't been doing such a good job of keeping you in your place, and you took matters into your own hands. That's what this is; we're putting you back in your place. Sam said you're ours. You are, aren't you Dean.”  
  
Castiel had made it a statement instead of a question, but Dean answered anyway. “Yes, I'm yours. I want to be yours. You c-can do anything you want to me,” Dean said, breath catching when Castiel started a focused rubbing on Dean's prostate. “Y-yours. I'm yours. Oh, f-fuck, please let me come this time! Please! It's s-starting to hurt! Please!”  
  
“I don't know if we're done with you yet,” Sam said.  
  
Dean looked at Sam, and the little bit of his brain that was still functional happily noted that his brother's pupils were blown. This whole thing was turning Sam on enough that Dean wondered how he was keeping from rutting up against Dean's leg.

“Please, I, oh, yeah, I, f-fuck!” Dean tried again. It was hard to form words, hard to think of what to say, how to get what he wanted. He needed to come. He'd black out if he didn't get to come soon. “Please!”  
  
“Nope,” Sam said, then let go of Dean's dick just as Cas' fingers pulled out of Dean's hole.  
  
“No! No! Fuck, no! Fuck!” Dean yelled so loudly his voice cracked. His whole body was violently shaking. “I, I c-can't! You, fuck, y-you have to let me come! I, this fucking hurts! Oh, fuck! Please! Please let me come! Please! Please!”  
  
“Who gets to say when and how you come?” Castiel asked, and damn if he didn't still sound calm and in control.  
  
Dean whimpered pathetically as his body lost all the fight in it and he collapsed, feeling boneless on the bed. “You. Both of you. You say when I get to come,” Dean whispered, then jerked as a hand started jacking him off again.  
  
It was Castiel's hand this time. He could tell by the way Cas was holding him and by the size of his hand. Sam shoved three fingers into Dean, and Dean hissed at the sudden stretch.  
  
“Please, I want to come. Please,” Dean begged.  
  
Dean tried to lie still. He didn't want to beg. He knew they'd let him come when they were damn well ready, but everything ached, his cock was starting to feel raw, and there was an odd mix of numbness and hypersensitivity throughout his body.  
  
He felt twitchy everywhere. There was an odd feeling as though he was close to crying, his lip trembling, but he didn't feel sad or upset. He felt desperate, frustrated, and completely out of control.  
  
Dean felt both Sam and Castiel begin to thrust against his sides. Even in his sex stupid brain he was amazed that they always seemed to be in synch. He hadn't been watching closely, so he could have missed them deciding it was time to get themselves off by using Dean's body, but he doubted they needed to do that. They knew each other nearly as well as they knew Dean.  
  
He realized with a start that both men had unzipped and pulled themselves out of their jeans to poke their cocks into Dean's sides. He blamed the lack of blood in his brain. He really would've noticed sooner they'd been sliding their cocks over his skin if it weren't for most of his attention being on his own swollen cock.  
  
Dean also didn't know when Sam and Cas had started kissing each other over Dean's chest. The sight stole his breath away. These men turned him on so completely, threw him sideways and off center when he'd always been confident and sure of himself in sexual encounters, filled a void in him he'd never imagined could be filled.  
  
It wasn't like he'd never seen them kiss. Hell, they'd fucked while he was tied up and watching them. They'd all done practically everything they could do to each other over the last few years. But to have the two people who could make him feel like the luckiest man in the world and in turn have the ability to completely destroy him right here with him, sharing him, sharing each other, well, it hit him in the gut hard.  
  
Dean stared at them, watched them kissing passionately, seemingly lost in each other if you didn't consider that they were both still expertly jerking Dean's cock and fingerfucking him, catching his prostate every third stroke in a move that simply had to be planned and deliberate.  
  
He felt an odd calm wash over him. Time felt as if it was slowing down. They were all moving in synch now, even though Dean' couldn't move all that much.  
  
Castiel and Sam pulled apart, their lips swollen and wet, Cas' lips obviously bitten by Sam. They both looked at him, watched him with an intensity Dean had only experienced with Cas and Sam.  
  
“Come for us, Dean,” Castiel said.

Dean couldn't speak, couldn't express his gratitude for being told he could come. He was too far gone to speak. Sam's fingers were massaging his prostate just right, Cas' hand was working his cock just the way Dean liked, and the two men were looking down at him expectantly. They wanted to watch him come, watch him fall apart and shake, see the effect they had on him.  
  
Incoherent noises were coming from his throat, all he could hear was his own panting, and all he could see was Castiel and Sam's blown pupils. He felt their cocks sloppily jabbing into his sides, and Dean knew if it weren't for his loud panting, he'd be able to hear the squelching from Cas' hand jacking Dean's cock and Sam's fingers working his asshole hard.  
  
Dean's mouth fell open and with a keening noise, he fell over the edge he'd been waiting for. He tried to keep eye contact with Sam and Cas, but he was coming too hard to control anything. His entire body shook, his hands balled into fists, and he was yanking harder than ever on the restraints.  
  
He wasn't sure what he was screaming, and it might not have even been actual words. He'd never come this hard in his life. It felt as if he'd never come down, and for a moment he wondered hysterically if they really had killed him with sex.  
  
As he came down, shaking and whimpering, he felt cocks jabbing him in his sides, and as he regained his sense of hearing, he realized Sam was grunting and growling, Cas was letting out something that was a mix between a surprised “oh” and a soul-deep groan.  
  
Dean felt them come all over his stomach, Castiel first and Sam following a short time later. Sam and Cas both collapsed on either side of Dean, nuzzling their faces into Dean's neck on either side. They both reached up with one hand each and released him from the cuffs, letting Dean's arms flop onto the bed above their heads.  
  
Dean knew better than to try to move his arms right away. They'd be sore and uncoordinated. He'd worry about his arms later. Right now he wanted to focus on the feeling of panting breaths warming his neck and upper chest, the small shudders running through the two bodies lying half on top of him, Sam's more violent than Cas'.  
  
Castiel's right hand trailed down and he started rubbing their combined loads into Dean's skin in a possessive gesture that always made Dean grin. Dean let out a moan that sounded strained and as if he'd been screaming for hours.  
  
He didn't want to move a muscle. And other than Cas' right hand, the two men who had flopped onto him didn't seem to be ready to move either.  
  
As cliche as it sounded, Castiel and Sam completed Dean. Which was something that they'd only be able to make him admit if they ever tried this again and asked him when he was so desperate to come that he'd admit to damn near anything if they'd just let him come.  
  
Dean couldn't think of any place he'd rather be. The location didn't matter. He had everything he needed right here, plastered to his sides and already falling asleep, grunting and making other sleepy noises, snuggling in closer as if Dean was the comfiest pillow in the world.  
  
The End


End file.
